


An Eye for an Eye

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and her life for his son's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the Drabble Tournament (100 words) at Goldenlake in June of 2010. Prompt: walk the line. Highly commended.

It is a festering wound that cannot heal, like a serpent’s venomous bite. The toxin courses through his veins, leeching, murderous. This is hatred, this sour rage of trembling hands and gritted teeth. This is what it means to hate with such a passion that he could choke on it.

She is unburdened by death and it is _unacceptable_. She and her witchery, her temptress stare, her lecherous grin. His shining star never would have died if not for her.

Burchard gulped the last of his wine, and stood. 

His apothecary should be ready with the undetectable poison now.


End file.
